


Comment j'ai rencontré ton père.

by orphan_account



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mom dit à sa fille Marceline comment elle a rencontré son père.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maman, j'aimerais savoir.

-Aaah… Maman, il y a quelque chose que j’ai toujours voulu savoir.  
-Oh ? Quoi donc, Marceline ? Mais ne parle pas trop fort ! On pourrait nous entendre… et je n’aimerais pas que l’on nous découvre ici… cachées dans ce van. Papa nous a dit de bien sagement restée ici afin qu’ils ne nous arrivent rien !  
-Oh, justement ! Je veux te demander quelque chose au sujet de papa…  
-Papa ?  
-Oui ! Maman… comment l’as-tu rencontré ?

Mom (nous allons l’appelée ainsi) se mit à sourire suite à cette question que sa fille lui posait.

-Comment j’ai rencontré ton père ? C’est une bien longue… et mystérieuse histoire.  
-Je veux savoir, je veux savoir !  
-Tu en es bien sûr, chérie ?  
-Oui, maman ! S’il te plaît… Insista Marceline.  
-Bien… D’accord… Après tout, je n’ai rien à faire. Soupira Mom.

Mom se mit donc à racontée son histoire à sa chère et tendre fille Marceline… c’était il y a de cela une dizaine d’années, elle et son meilleur ami Simon Petrikov étaient plongée dans des livres dans une grande bibliothèque.

-J’ai trouvé !! S’exclama Simon.  
-Oh ? Qu’as-tu trouvé ? Se demanda Mom.  
-Et bien, Mom… j’ai trouvé comment aller dans la Nightosphere !  
-La… Nightosphere… ? Se demanda une fois de plus Mom.  
-Laisse moi t’expliquer…

Simon expliqua à Mom que la Nightosphere était un lieu mystérieux que nul jusqu’à ce jour n’avait pu visiter… C’était un lieu de légende ! Rempli d’être démoniaques.

-Rempli d’être démoniaques ?!! J’ai toujours été fascinée par ce genre de choses… Avoua Mom.  
-Ah oui ? Bah, moi aussi ! Dit Simon.  
-Donc, tu disais comment aller dans la Nightosphere… Et si…  
-Et si… ?  
-On y allait ?

Simon sourit et rougit en même temps en détournant la tête.

-Hum ? Pourquoi as-tu cet air niais d’un coup ?! Demanda Mom.  
\- Ce… N’est pas niais du tout !! Rétorqua Simon. Ce… C’est juste que…  
\- Que… ?  
\- J’ai un rendez-vous galant… Voilà !  
-Non… Toi… Un rendez-vous… Qui en plus est… Galant ?!  
-Oui ? Je tiens à te dire que tu n’as jamais de rendez-vous de la sorte non plus, Mom.  
-Ce n’est pas ça… Je suis si contente pour toi Simon !!

A cet instant, Mom sauta sur Simon et celui-ci tomba sur le sol, elle lui dit une bonne cinquantaine de fois qu’elle était vraiment heureuse d’apprendre cette nouvelle.

-Et donc, qui est l’heureuse élue ? Demanda Mom, toute joyeuse.  
-Elle s’appelle… Attend.

Simon chercha dans les poches de sa chemise et y sortit un bout de papier.

-Be… Betty… Gro… Of. Bégaya Simon.  
\- Betty Grof ?  
-Oui… Rougit Simon.  
-Et bien, j’espère que tout va bien se passer ! Dit Mom en faisant un clin d’œil.  
-Oui… je l’espère aussi.  
-A quelle heure est ton rendez-vous ?  
-21h.  
-Il est déjà 20h30, tu sais…  
-Oh mon dieu !! Je vais être en retard !! A mon rendez-vous !!  
-Euh… oui.

Simon se dépêcha et tendit les livres de démonologie qu’il avait trouvé à Mom.

-Tiens… lis-les et analyse-les en détails, je suis sûre que tu parviendras à comment vraiment aller dans la Nightosphere.  
-Mais… Simon… !  
-Je te fais confiance, Mom ! Allez, je file !

Simon partit en laissant Mom et les livres de démonologie, seuls dans la bibliothèque.

-Ah, sacré Simon… il m’épatera toujours.

Mom se mit à regarder les livres de démonologie, un parlait du Roi des Démons, elle se dit qu’elle allait commencer par lire celui-là.

-Il est temps de lire un peu plus de choses sur les démons ! Mais tout d’abord j’enfile mes lunettes de lecture super classes…

Mom enfila ses lunettes super classes de lecture, elle étaient noires et les verres étaient circulaires. Elle aimait beaucoup ces lunettes ! Elle se mit donc à bouquiner, bouquiner, bouquiner… en quelques heures elle lut beaucoup de chapitres. Mais un seul attira vraiment son attention. Le chapitre numéro 666 ! (Peut-être parce que c’est le chiffre du diable ?)

-Chapitre 666… Le Roi des Démons.

On pouvait y apercevoir des dessins représentant sans doute le Roi des Démons, ceux-ci avaient l’air d’être dessiné par un enfant, mais peu importe. Les informations étaient assez intéressantes !

-Le Roi des démons est capable de manger les âmes… Il en a déjà pas mal mangé à son actif.

Mom grimaça en lisant ce passage. Cela la mettait mal à l’aise, elle espérait vraiment que son âme ne se fasse pas manger à elle aussi.

-Wow… c’est assez… Impressionnant. Oh ? Il est écrit comment on peut le rencontrer !

Mom lit les instructions qui étaient :

1) Dessiner une tête heureuse sur une surface.  
2) Asperger la surface avec du lait d’insecte.  
3) Citez la formule suivante à haute voix : « Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum. »

-C’est… sérieux ?

Mom se dit que ce livre avait vraiment été écrit par un enfant ! Une tête heureuse ?! Du lait d’insecte ?! Elle ne savait même pas que cela existait… et la formule, elle ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire.

-Ce…C’est vraiment étrange tout ça. Mystérieux, je dirais même.

A ce moment, Marceline coupa sa mère dans son récit.

-C’est donc comme ça que tu as rencontré papa ?! En faisant toutes ces étapes ?  
-Haha ! Non, pas vraiment… Pas exactement… Tu sais… Tu ne rencontres pas le Roi des Démons aussi facilement, ma chérie.  
-Peux-tu donc me raconter la suite de ton récit, maman ? S’il te plaît…  
-Bien sûr, ma chérie ! Juste, ne dit plus rien et écoute moi.

C’est ainsi que Mom continua de raconter son récit.


	2. La Nightosphere.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom ayant découvert comment aller dans la Nightosphere, se presse d'essayer d'y aller.

-Ce…C’est vraiment étrange tout ça. Mystérieux, je dirais même.

Mom ne croyait pas vraiment les dires de ce livre. Mais ce livre semblait vraiment très ancien tout de même…

-Je… Je dois le faire, je vais essayer.

Mom se décida donc à emprunter tout ces livres de démonologie et rentra sans plus attendre chez elle afin de mettre tout ça en pratique et peut-être pouvoir aller dans la Nightosphere… qui sait ? Elle appela son ami Simon Petrikov qui avait finit son rendez-vous. Elle voulait que lui aussi puisse aller dans la Nightosphere. Elle ne voulait pas y aller seule aussi… elle avait trop peur… va savoir ce qui l’attendait !

Simon arriva.

-Alors, comment était ton rendez-vous ? J’espère que pour un premier rendez-vous, il s’est bien passé… Demanda Mom en voyant arrivé Simon.  
-C’était… assez bien. J’étais trop timide, je n’ai pas parlé beaucoup. On a beaucoup parlé de science, tout ça… Cette fille, elle me fascine… Elle m’a proposé un deuxième rendez-vous d’ailleurs… Je… Suis… Si heureux, Mom ! Tu ne peux pas savoir. Dit Simon, une larme à l’œil.  
-Han, Simon ! Je suis si contente pour toi ! Sourit Mom.  
-Merci ! Donc, tu m’as appelé… car tu as trouvé comment aller dans la Nightosphere ?! S’étonna Simon d’une telle rapidité.  
-Oui, j’ai beaucoup lu ! Et à force de lire, j’ai trouvé… laisse moi t’expliquer !

Mom expliqua tout à Simon, ce que pouvait faire le Roi des Démons, à quel point c’était un être démoniaque qui pourrait nous tuer en un fraction de seconde… arrivé à l’explication des étapes, Simon ne put s’empêcher de rire.

-Du lait d’insectes ?! Je ne savais même pas que ça existait… et dessiner une tête heureuse sur une surface, tu dis ? Haha ! Je n’ai jamais vu de tel invocation… c’est amusant. Seul la formule à citer à haute voix en latin me semble être la plus cohérente…  
-Je me suis dit la même chose, Simon… mais si c’est écrit… je me dis, c’est sûrement vrai.  
-Qui ne tente rien, n’a rien, comme on dit, Mom…  
-Et oui, Simon…  
-Mais tu as du lait d’insectes ?  
-Oui, regarde !

Mom avait dans une bouteille du lait d’insectes… plus précisément du lait de coccinelles. Une gentille coccinelle lui avait gentiment donné un peu de son lait. Mom avait aussi apporté des craies afin de dessiner une tête heureuse… sur le mur.

-C’est incroyable, tout de même… Dit Simon. Du lait d’insectes…

Simon rit de nouveau.

-Arrête de rire s’il te plaît ! Essayons d’être sérieux et de réaliser les étapes comme il le faut.  
Simon s’arrêta de rire.

-Je suis désolé, c’était plus fort que moi, Mom…  
-Ce n’est rien, Simon… bon, première étape, dessiner une tête heureuse sur une surface… et ce mur-là est parfait !

Mom prit une craie et commença à dessiner un cercle, puis deux yeux et un sourire.

-Ca me semble être correcte… par contre, il faudrait songer à prendre des cours de dessin.  
-Oh Simon, s’il te plaît…  
-Je plaisante, Mom ! Je te taquine tu le sais…

Prochaine étape… asperger le mur de lait d’insectes.

-Tiens Simon, je te laisse faire cet étape !  
-Très bien, Mom !

Simon prit le verre de lait d’insectes que Mom lui tendit et il leur lança sur le mur, la tête heureuse était aspergée de lait d’insectes. Ses yeux semblaient pleuré du lait d’insectes et c’était assez drôle à voir. Mais le verre était cassé en mille morceaux…

-Simon, je t’avais dit de lancer le contenu, pas le verre avec…  
-Vraiment navrée, Mom…  
-Ce n’est rien…

La prochaine et dernière étape était de citer à haute voix, la formule suivante : « Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum. »

-Simon, tiens moi la main ! Nous allons la réciter ensemble.  
-Okay !

Simon et Mom se tenirent les mains, fermèrent les yeux et récitèrent ensemble la formule.

-Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum ! Récitèrent-ils.

Après l’avoir réciter, ils ouvrirent les yeux, mais rien ne se passa.

-Et bien ?! Se demanda Simon.  
-P…pourtant c’était ce qu’il était inscrit dans le livre… ! S’exclama Mom.

A ce moment, devant les yeux ébahis de Simon et de Mom, la tête heureuse se mit à briller, avant d’exploser… Une très grosse explosion d’ailleurs… ça les fit valser.

-Ah… que… Dit Simon, sur le sol. AH ! Mom, ça va ?! Tu n’as rien ?!  
-Ouch… que s’est-il passé… Dit Mom, qui était tombée dans les pommes suite à l’explosion.  
-Il y a eu une explosion… le mur avait brillé… enfin la tête heureuse… puis BOUM !  
-Et… donc… ?  
-Et bien, je crois que l’on peut pénétrer dans le mur…  
-Mais… Oui !! Tu as raison.  
-A nous la Nightosphere, Mom…  
Simon aida Mom à se relever. Tout deux allèrent jusqu’au mur… il y avait une entrée, c’était vraiment obscur…

-Tu crois, que l’on devrait vraiment y aller ? Demanda Simon à Mom.  
-Je me suis donnée du mal à me concocter du lait d’insectes… d’ailleurs il me reste encore un peu de laits dans une bouteille, je l’emporte avec moi… on sait jamais…  
-O… okay… T… tiens moi la main et entrons-y a… alors…

Simon serra fort la main de Mom, ils rentrèrent donc dans ce qui était autre que ce lieu de légende… la Nightosphere !

-Oh… mon dieu… s’exclama Simon.

Tout était quasiment rouge, il y avait des fontaines de laves, des volcans… du feu… Du feu, partout ! Et il faisait incroyablement chaud…

-Je… c’est magnifique !! S’exclama à son tour, Mom.  
-Tu… tu crois ? Je…

A cet instant quelqu’un attrapa le bras de Simon, ce quelqu’un ressemblait à une sorte de garde avec un accoutrement de chevalier.

-Que faites-vous là ?! Cria celui-ci.  
-Ouha, l… lachez-moi ! Cria à son tour, Simon, tout paniqué.  
-Vous ne pouvez pas être ici. Vous êtes des mortels. C’est un lieu sacré, réservez aux démons, comment avez-vous fait pour pénétrer ici. Demanda le garde, très en colère visiblement.  
-Et bien, on… Commença à expliquer Mom en remarquant que le mur détruit n’était plus là. Oh non… le… le passage…  
-MOM ! Va-t-en et va découvrir de nouvelles choses dans la Nightosphere, je t’en prie ! Cria Simon.  
-Quoi ?! C’est hors de question ! Cria le garde.  
-Toi, tu te tais ! 

Simon donna un grand coup au garde qui s’évanouit.

-Ah… je… Je ne voulais pas faire ça, mais ça m’arrange…  
-Simon, je…  
-Ne dit plus rien, Mom ! Et continuons notre chemin… le passage a disparu en plus… il n’y a plus de retour arrière.  
-J’ai peur… dit Mom.  
-Ne t’en fais pas, je suis avec toi !  
-Je sais, mais…  
-Ne t’inquiètes pas, nous sommes dans un lieu de légende, si on y revient, on deviendra célèbres…  
-Oui mais…  
-Plus de mais, Mom !  
-D’accord…

C’est ainsi que Simon et Mom se mirent à découvrir la Nightosphere.


	3. Le Roi des Démons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom et Simon font la connaissance du Roi des Démons.

Simon et Mom marchèrent depuis au moins deux heures désormais.

-J’ai… trop chaud… Dit Simon.  
-Moi aussi… Lui répondit Mom.

A cet instant, Mom se rappela le lait d’insectes qu’elle avait apportés avec eux.

-J’ai toujours cette bouteille de lait d’insectes…  
-Tu crois, que c’est comestible ?  
-Nous n’avons rien d’autre Simon.

Mom se mit à boire une gorgée avant de grimacer. Simon en but une aussi et grimaça aussi. Ce n’était pas très bon, mais au moins ils ne mouraient plus de soif.

Ils continuèrent de marcher, marcher, marcher… encore et encore.

-J’en peux plus ! J’arrête là !

Simon s’écroula sur le sol, épuisé.

-Simon, s’il te plaît ! N’abandonne pas ! Surtout ici… imagine ce qui pourrait arriver.  
-Il fait beaucoup trop chaud, Mom…  
-Je sais, mais nous n’avons pas d’autre…

-HEY, C’EST UNE PROPRIETE PRIVEE.

-Qui… a parlé ?! S’exclama Simon en se jetant sur Mom, car cette voix faisait vraiment peur.  
-Simon, j’ai… Peur !!  
-Moi aussi !!  
-Je propose, la fuite…

Ils se mirent tout deux à courir, ils courraient tellement que Mom fit tomber sa bouteille de lait d’insectes sur le sol.

-Oh non, ma bouteille !!  
-Mom, laisse tomber !!

Mom n’écouta pas Simon et alla rattraper sa bouteille.

-Ah, la voilà ! Sans ça, nous allions vraiment mourir de soif…

Quand elle leva la tête, elle resta immobile… elle tremblait en même temps… devant elle se trouvait… était-ce… non… était-ce possible ? Le Roi des Démons… ?!

-Hey, j’ai dit que c’était une propriété privée qu’est-ce que vous fichez ici ?!  
-Je… je…  
-Tu… tu ?

Simon accourut et prit son courage à deux mains afin de protéger Mom… il se mit devant elle.

-Ne… Ne lui fais rien de mal… espèce de… de… DEMON.

A cette insulte, l’étrange personne (qui était sûrement un démon) ne put s’empêcher de rire, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il riait tellement qu’il en pleurait.

-Espèce de démon, tu dis ? Comme c’est ironique. Car il s’avère que j’en suis un. Et pas n’importe lequel ! Répondit le démon en fermant ses démoniaques yeux et affichant un grand sourire, on pouvait y apercevoir de grandes dents pointues.

-Vous êtes le Roi des Démons ?! S’exclama Mom.

Le démon regarda Mom, affichant un air étonné premièrement, puis il se remit à sourire et en un éclair il apparut derrière Mom.

-Tiens… je vois que vous savez certaine chose à mon sujet, comme c’est curieux…  
-Ne lui fais rien !! Dit Simon, énervé et tremblotant.

Le démon fronça les sourcils.

-Veux-tu bien te taire, espèce de mortel inutile ? Cette jeune fille sait qui je suis. Elle m’intéresse. Je dois lui parler.  
-De quoi tu m’as insulté.  
-De mortel inutile.

Simon, très en colère, se jeta sur le démon… qui n’était autre que le Roi des Démons en personne.

-Ne la touche pas, je t’ai dis !!  
\- Alors, toi… tu commences sérieusement à m’énerver.

D’un claquement d’un doigt, le Roi des Démons poussa Simon à plusieurs mètres.

-Simon !! Cria Mom.  
-Argh… Mom, ne… t’en fais pas pour moi… Démon… ne… lui fais pas de mal…

Simon s’évanouit.

-SIMON !! Cria encore Mom, qui, cette fois, commença à pleurer.

Le Roi des Démons regarda Simon puis Mom, en souriant.

-Ne t’en fais pas, il n’est pas mort ! Il va juste dormir un peu, c’est tout.  
-Vous êtes un monstre…  
-Tu connais tellement de choses à mon sujet… c’est fascinant !

 

Le Roi des Démons prit Mom dans ses bras, celle-ci s’étonna de ce geste. Le Roi des Démons se mit à voler avec Mom dans ses bras.

-L… lâchez-moi !! Je veux retourner auprès de Simon.  
-Calme toi. Je veux juste te poser des questions.  
-Je n’y répondrais pas…  
-Je te garantis que si.

Le Roi des Démons emmena Mom dans ce qui semblait être sa demeure… celle-ci était incroyable ! Tout est bien différent du monde réel dans la Nightosphere.

-Nous y voilà ! Dit le Roi des Démons en déposant Mom à terre.  
-Où… où sommes-nous… ? Demanda Mom.  
-Haha ! Et bien, c’est ma maison.  
-Ah…

Le Roi des Démons ouvrit la porte.

-Après toi ! Gente demoiselle.  
-Ne m’appelez pas ainsi.

Mom rentra dans la demeure du Roi des Démons… c’était étrange… mais fascinant à la fois.

-Bon, en avant les questions…

Mom essaya de ne pas regarder le Roi des Démons. 

-Je… vous déteste.  
-Et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Vous… avez fait du mal à mon ami, Simon.  
-Et alors ?  
-C’est ignoble…

Le Roi des Démons souriait comme toujours… ça commençait à agacer Mom.

-Et arrêtez de sourire.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Cela me gêne.  
-Oh, comme c’est curieux.

Mom se sentit rougir, sans trop savoir pourquoi, c’était sûrement la colère qui lui donnait cet effet.

-Bon, j’ai des questions à te poser, mortel.   
-Déjà, appellez-moi par mon nom.  
-Mais qu’est-ce donc ?  
-Mom…  
-Enchantée Mom ! Moi, je me nomme Hunson Abadeer.  
-Hunson Abadeer ?!  
-Oui, même le Roi des Démons a un nom, tu sais.  
-Je vois ça… bon… quelles sont vos questions ?

Hunson se mit à regarder droit dans les yeux Mom sans rien dire durant plusieurs secondes, ce qui la fit rester immobile sans rien dire. Il finit par parler ensuite.

-Et bien, j’aimerais savoir comment toi et ton ami, vous êtes venus ici…  
-C’est tout ?  
-Non, non… bien sûr que non ! Dit-il en souriant une fois de plus, ce qu’étrangement fit rougir Mom… une fois de plus aussi.

-Hum… et bien… dans mon monde à moi, si on peut appeler ça ainsi… Il y avait un livre de démonologie.  
-Un livre de démonologie ? Dit Hunson en rapprochant sa tête de celle de Mom. Mais encore ?  
-Euh… Dit Mom en reculant. Dans ce livre, il y avait des informations sur les démons… et ça expliquait comment venir ici.  
-J’en étais sûr… et as-tu ce livre avec toi ? Demanda Hunson.

Mom regarda dans ses poches et constata que malheureusement, non. Le livre n’était pas avec elle.

-Je ne l’ai pas, il a du rester chez moi.

Hunson fronça les sourcils, il semblait être inquiet et énervé à la fois.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Mom avant de s’étonner elle-même de cette question, que’est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ou non que ce monstre va bien ou non ?  
-Et bien… ce n’est pas bon du tout.

Pas bon du tout.

-Comment ça ? Pas bon du tout ? Que voulez-vous dire ?  
-La Nightosphere est censé être un lieu secret, si plusieurs personnes comme vous viennent vous aventurer, ça n’ira pas.  
-Mais pourquoi ?!  
-Pourquoi ? Si ce lieu est secret, c’est pour quelque chose.  
-Justement, c’est pourquoi je demande.  
-Ah…

Hunson eut un petit moment de gêne et se gratte les cheveux. Sa chevelure était noire et longue. Une coupe mulet !

-Une coupe mulet ?! S’exclama Marceline, en riant et coupant sa mère dans son récit.  
-Oui… ton père avait cette coupe de cheveux à l’époque ! Ca lui allait bien, d’ailleurs…  
-J’aurais aimé le voir ainsi…  
-Hihi, ça t’aurait bien fait rire.  
-Ouais ! Donc, pourquoi la Nightosphere est un lieu secret ?  
-Justement, j’allais le raconter… écoute moi bien ! Cette partie du récit est captivante !  
-D’accord, maman !


	4. Humains et Démons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Roi des Démons raconte à Mom une histoire incroyable.

-Hum, donc, je disais… Dit Hunson, pensif. Ah, voilà ! Ce lieu est secret… personne ne doit s’y aventurer… enfin, juste les démons y sont autorisés. Nous ne voulons personne d’autres.  
-Mais enfin… pourquoi ? Demanda Mom.  
-Ecoute moi, bien. Lui répondit Hunson.

Tout deux s’assirent à table et Hunson commença à expliquer pourquoi, mis à part les démons, personnes ne pouvaient s’aventurer dans la Nightosphere.

-Il y a longtemps, humains et démons cohabitaient ensembles… Il y avait beaucoup d’aller retour entre le monde des humains et ceux des démons. Tout se passa bien, jusqu’à ce que ma famille, la famille royale donc… en aie eu marre et déclara la guerre aux humains.  
-Ah oui ! J’ai déjà entendu parler de cette histoire… je croyais que c’était une histoire que l’on racontait aux enfants pour leur faire peur… c’est donc réel ? Demanda Mom.  
-Et comment que c’est réel ! Donc, je disais… Ma famille, la famille royale, n’en pouvait plus des humains. Déjà parce qu’ils leur manquait de respect et les trouvait hideux…  
-Mais vous n’êtes pas hideux du tout !! S’exclama Mom, avant de rougir… pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ?! Elle se le demandait.  
-Oh, et bien, merci… Ca je le savais déjà ! Les humains étaient jaloux. Voilà ce que pensait ma famille. Disons que… les humains sont mortels, les démons, immortels… Déjà il y avait tous ces soucis de différence. Les humains insultaient les démons, déjà pour leur physique, mais aussi pour leur immortalité.  
-Mais… ça n’a pas de sens… 

Hunson regarda Mom, et prit soudainement un air triste.

-Oui, ça n’a pas de sens… mais quand ma famille déclara la guerre… il y eu de ces bagarres ! Du sang… Du sang partout ! Je n’étais qu’un enfant à l’époque. Mettez-vous à ma place, un jeune démon, un enfant sans défense ! Devoir assister à une guerre. Voir des gens mourir… devant ses propres yeux. J’te pas le traumatisme que j’ai eu.  
-Ce… c’est horrible…  
-Oui… c’est pour ça que je m’inquiète… je n’aimerais pas que des humains viennent ici… s’il y en a qui savent que cette guerre sanglante entre humains et démons étaient réelle… cette guerre pourrait recommencer et voyez-vous… comme je suis le Roi actuellement et que c’est moi qui décide, je n’ai pas envie d’être comme famille l’était jadis. Même si je peux tuer d’une fraction de seconde… je n’aimerais pas que cette guerre sanglante recommence, vois-tu ? Les humains… et les démons… ne sont pas faits pour s’entendre…

En prononçant cette phrase, Hunson regarda Mom et se mit à sourire.

-Mais je vois… qu’il y a des exceptions.  
-Des… exceptions ?  
-Oui… tu… tu as écouté mon récit, sans me critiquer ou me dire que j’étais hideux…  
-Mais je vous ai insulté de monstre, tout à l’heure…  
-C’est vrai…

Hunson se leva.

-J’aimerais vraiment que personne ne touche à ce livre… tu sais, je n’aimerais pas que d’autres personnes… malsaines le trouvent et viennent semer la pagaille.  
-Quand je rentrerais chez moi, je tacherais de le garder, alors…  
-Merci…

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Dit moi… Mom, c’est ça ?  
-Oui ?  
-Je n’ai pu me présenter comme il se doit, tout à l’heure… puis-je me présenter à nouveau ? Mais d’une façon beaucoup plus amicale, cette fois.  
-Euh, oui… ?  
-Très bien.

Hunson se mit à genoux et prit les mains de Mom en y déposant un baiser. Ce qui la fit rougir.

-Je me prénomme Hunson… Hunson Abadeer ! Je suis le Roi des Démons ! C’est moi qui règne en maître sur la Nightosphere. Bien que je puisse faire peur… je suis quelqu’un d’assez… sympathique ? Huhu. Voyons, un démon ne peut pas être sympathique ! Disons juste que… Avec vous… Cela est différent ? Est-ce donc peut-être parce que vous saviez des choses à mon sujet ? Je ne le sais pas…

Cette fois-ci, le Roi des Démons, vouvoyait Mom. Il se releva.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir tutoyez tout à l’heure, ce n’était pas très aimable de ma personne. Mom… vous êtes tellement une chose mystérieuse. Si fascinante. Enfin, je veux dire… pour une humaine !

Mom regarda Hunson, se demandant pourquoi il lui parlait ainsi tout d’un coup.

-Monsieur Abadeer, enfin mon seigneur, je ne sais comment vous appellez…  
-Appellez-moi Hunson, voyons.  
-Hunson…  
-C’est moi !

A cet instant, Mom ne put s’empêcher de rire.

-Vous êtes drôle, vous, alors !

Elle rit encore. Hunson la regardait. Et pour une fois, c’est lui qui se mit à rougir.

-Votre… rire est magnifique.  
-Ah bon ? Dit Mom qui arrêta de rire et commença à rougir à son tour.  
-Oui… même plus encore je dirais…  
-M… merci Hunson.

Tout deux sourirent sans trop quoi dire, la situation était devenu assez gênante… Mom changea de sujet.

-Je… j’ai du lait d’insectes avec moi, si vous…  
-DU LAIT D’INSECTES ? S’exclama Hunson, étonné.  
-Oui, regardez ! Dit Mom en sortant la bouteille de sa poche.  
-C’est ma boisson préférée ! Je vois que vous avez du goût, mademoiselle Mom…  
-C’est surtout que dans les instructions ça disait qu’il fallait en utiliser…  
-Ah…

-PLUS UN GESTE, DEMON !

Sautant par la fenêtre, Simon était de retour. Un crucifix à la main. Il le mettait devant Hunson.

-PERISSEZ DEMON ! 

-Euh… ? Je… suis… un démon. Pas un vampire.  
-Ah ? Je croyais que les démons ne supportaient pas les symboles religieux… J’ai lu ça dans un livre d’exorcisme…  
-Re…ligieux ?! Ah non, ça loin de moi !!  
-Haha ! Prend ça ! 

Simon mit le crucifix en face de la tête de Hunson qui ferma les yeux.

-Simon !! Laisse-le tranquille !  
-Mom… je suis venue te sauver ! Partons d’ici…  
-Je ne veux pas partir maintenant.

Simon resta bouche bé pendant quelques secondes.

-Mom, nous devons absolument partir d’ici…  
-Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir maintenant, monsieur Abadeer et moi devons encore parler.  
-Monsieur… Abadeer ?  
-Oui, il s’appelle Hunson Abadeer.

Simon regarda Hunson qui avait finit par rouvrir les yeux.

-Vous êtes vraiment désespérants.  
-C’est de moi que tu parles, démon ?  
-Ouais, c’est de toi que je parle.

Simon et Hunson se regardèrent en grognant.

-Ca… Calmez-vous !! Leur demanda Mom.  
-Me calmer ? Cet énergumène me manque de respect.  
-Mom, tu ne fais quand même pas confiance à ce… cette chose…

Mom croisa les bras et se mit à réfléchir.

-Je… ne sais pas.

Hunson regarda Mom, il était choqué et déçu qu’elle ne lui fasse pas confiance après ce qu’il lui avait raconté.

-Si vous le prenez ainsi, mademoiselle… les humains sont vraiment tous pareils. Humains et démons ne pourront jamais s’entendre.

Hunson commença à partir en s’envolant.

-Ah, regarde Mom ! Il est parti ! Nous pouvons fuir et…

Mom regarda Simon d’un air fâché.

-Regarde ce que tu as fais !!  
-Mais… Mom ?!

Simon ne put finir sa phrase que Mom partait déjà à la recherche de Hunson.

-Misère… se dit alors Simon.


	5. Une semaine déjà.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tout est dit dans le titre du chapitre...

Voilà déjà une semaine que Mom et Simon étaient dans la Nightosphere… une semaine également que Mom essayait de retrouver Hunson… même à sa maison il n’était pas là.

-Je ne le trouve pas…  
-Pourquoi t’obstines-tu à le retrouver, Mom ?  
-Il n’est pas si méchant, Simon. Crois-moi je ressens ces choses-là, je sais voir quand quelqu’un ment ou non. Et son récit était vraiment émouvant. Tu sais, il m’a dit que mon rire était magnifique…  
-Et ?  
-C’est la première fois… qu’on me complimentait.

Un petit moment de silence.

-Ne me dit pas que…  
-Que…

Un autre petit moment de silence.

-Mom…  
-Simon ?  
-Tu…  
-Je ?  
-Ne me dit pas que…  
-Simon, je t’en prie, cesse le mystère et dit moi ce que tu veux me dire.  
-Tu es tombé amoureuse de ce… démon ?!

Il y eut un autre moment de silence. Mom commença à devenir toute rouge et détourna la tête.

-J’y crois pas…  
-Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, Simon…  
-Ca ne fait juste qu’une semaine ! Et en plus ça fait une semaine qu’on la perdu… ton démon.  
-Qu’une semaine ?! Toi avec Betty, tu es tombée amoureuse d’elle, le premier jour, directement ! Tu n’as pas à me juger…  
-Donc j’ai raison… tu es amoureuse de lui.  
-Dire non serait mentir… A vrai dire… je ne sais pas trop… Mais il me plaît bien oui…  
-Misère… tu sais qu’un démon et un humain… c’est pas fait l’un pour l’autre…  
-Qu’est-ce que tu en sais d’abord ?  
-Une impression… c’est tout…  
-Bon, je retourne à la recherche de Hunson.

Mom voulait absolument retrouver Hunson. Elle espérait qu’en ce moment même il n’était pas loin. La Nightosphere est vraiment gigantesque… mais Mom ne se décourageait pas pour autant.

-Si tu veux, je viens avec toi…  
-Non Simon, reste ici. C’est de ta faute s’il est parti.  
-Mais…  
-Pas de mais, Simon.  
-D’accord, mais prend soin de toi ! Okay, Mom ?  
-Mais oui, ne t’en fais pas ! Toi, garde la maison de Hunson en attendant, peut-être il te remerciera pour cela à son retour ?  
-Hum… je ne pense pas.  
-On ne sait jamais, allez, je m’en vais ! Au revoir, Simon !  
-Au revoir, Mom.

Mom sortit de la maison de Hunson, une bouteille de lait d’insectes à la main. Si elle retrouve Hunson, elle le lui donnera en espérant se faire pardonner pour ce qui s’était passé… il y a une semaine déjà.

Voilà plusieurs heures que Mom marchait, elle était tellement épuisée… 

-Bon, j’arrête un peu…

Elle s’assit par terre, mais c’était tellement bouillant qu’elle se releva.

-Mince, c’est vraiment chaud par ici… misère, Hunson, où êtes-vous…

Elle marcha donc, encore, encore et encore… elle regardait autours d’elle, il y avait beaucoup de montagnes. Toutes rougeâtres. Il y avait des cascades de laves. C’était assez beau à voir. Dommage qu’elle n’avait pas pris son appareil photo… elle aurait aimé gardé des souvenirs de cette mésaventure.

-Stupides créatures…

Mom entendit une voix provenant de derrière un rocher, elle s’y approcha et y vit Hunson, elle se mit à sourire en le voyant.

-Monsieur Abadeer !   
-M… mademoiselle Mom ?! Dit celui-ci en la voyant.  
-Je pensais ne jamais vous retrouver…  
-Je ne pensais pas que vous me retrouveriez aussi…

Tout deux restèrent sans rien dire durant quelques secondes. Mom, sans savoir pourquoi, prit Hunson dans ses bras.

-Je… je vous apprécie énormément. Et je… je suis désolée pour ce qui est arriver avec Simon…  
-Il y a une semaine déjà.  
-Oui…

Hunson regarda Mom, avant de la prendre dans ses bras à son tour… ce qui fit frissonner Mom. Mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien.

-Vous savez, mademoiselle… ce qui est arrivé avec votre ami, ce n’est rien. Ce qui m’a fait mal, par contre…

Mom regarda Hunson, sans rien dire… elle savait exactement ce qui lui avait fait mal.

-Vous avez dit que vous ne saviez pas si vous me faisiez confiance ou non… je dois avouer que cela m’a fait mal.  
-Je suis désolée…  
-Ce n’est rien, mademoiselle… ce n’est rien.

Ils restèrent tout deux, dans les bras l’un de l’autre pendant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.  
Hunson retira ses bras de Mom qui fit de même par la suite.

-Je me sens un peu mieux. Vous savez, j’ai beau être un démon, je ne suis pas si mauvais.  
-Je le sais.  
-Ah bon ? Vous le savez ? Vous me connaissez vraiment trop bien, mademoiselle. Vous me fascinez de plus en plus.  
-Merci…  
-Je vous en prie.

Mom se rappela qu’elle avait emporté du lait d’insectes qu’elle comptait donner à Hunson pour se faire pardonner si elle le retrouvait.

-Oh tenez ! J’ai quelque chose pour vous…

Elle sortit la bouteille et la lui tendit.

-Tenez, ce n’est pas grand-chose, mais…

Hunson arracha la bouteille des mains de Mom, ce qui la fit sursauter.

-Ma boisson préférée… je ne sais… comment vous remercier.  
-Me remercier ? Ce n’est pas nécessaire, monsieur.  
-Pour ça, je vais vous faire une visite guidée de la Nightosphere… qu’en dites-vous ?

A ces paroles, Mom se mit à sourire.

-Avec plaisir !  
-Votre sourire est aussi magnifique que votre rire, même mieux, je dirais…

Mom rougit.

-Tenez vous à moi, mademoiselle. Dit Hunson en buvant une gorgée de lait d’insectes. Oh, que c’est délicieux ! Vous avez un don pour la cuisine ! Bon accrochez-vous parce que… sinon vous allez tomber. Et je n’aimerais pas que cela arrive. Vous perdre serait dommage.

Mom s’accrocha à Hunson de toutes ses forces.

-Bien ! Dit-il. En avant la visite guidée !


	6. Visite guidée et romance dans l'air.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> une visite guidée pas comme les autres.

Hunson, accompagné de Mom qui le tenait, montra tout les endroits les plus magnifiques (et moins magnifiques bien sûr) que la Nightosphere pouvait offrir. Mom était vraiment étonnée de la beauté que ce lieu pouvait offrir. Ca n’était rien comparé à ce qu’elle pouvait voir dans son monde, celui des humains. La Nightosphere était vraiment un endroit incroyable.

-Je suis content que vous appréciez les environs, mademoiselle.  
-Je vous en prie, monsieur, appelez moi Mom et tutoyez-moi, vous savez je suis sans doute beaucoup plus jeune que vous…  
-Oh, très bien, Mom ! Toi aussi tutoie-moi et appelle moi par mon prénom ! Hunson.  
-Mais, mon seigneur vous…  
-On s’en fiche que je sois roi ou non ! Je vais faire une exception pour toi.  
-Oh… merci, Hunson.

Hunson sourit et continua son expédition avec Mom. Tout deux rirent ensembles pendant toute la visite guidée.

Simon, de son côté, gardait toujours la maison de Hunson.

-Mais quand vont-ils revenir… Se demandait-il.

Quand la visite guidée fut finie, Hunson emmena Mom dans le plus bel endroit de la Nightosphere, une coline remplie de fleurs. Un endroit vraiment différent des tout autres endroits que la Nightosphere pouvait offrir… cet endroit était…

-C’est… Magnifique. S’émut Mom.  
-N’est-ce pas ? Lui répondit Hunson. Mais…  
-Mais ?

Hunson prit la main de Mom.

-Pas autant que toi, Mom.   
-Je…

Mom rougit en se laissant prendre la main. C’était une sensation vraiment agréable.

-Mom, tu sais… je n’ai jamais rencontré de personnes aussi… fascinantes que toi. Tu as quelque chose que les autres n’ont pas… et je ne saurais l’expliquer…  
-Hunson…

Hunson sourit.

-Mom…  
-Hunson…

A cet instant, Hunson vint embrasser Mom, qui, par surprise, le repoussa.

-Que… Fais-tu?!  
-Je… je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas… ce qui m’a pris.  
Mom rougissait de la tête au pied… c’était la première fois que quelqu’un l’embrassait… et elle doit bien s’avouer que ce n’était pas désagréable du tout. Mais, tellement gênée, elle ne pouvait plus regarder Hunson en face.

-Mom, je suis désolé… je… ! C’est juste que voilà, il y a une semaine… quand tu as dit que j’étais le Roi des Démons, je fus étonné premièrement… mais j’ai finis par… comment appelons nous ça… Ah oui ! J’ai fini par tomber amoureux de toi… c’est ta différence des autres, ton charme… ton toi… qui m’a fait tombée sous ton charme… Mom… je… Je t’aime, voilà. Je sais, c’est rapide mais… Je n’y peux rien. Je n’ai jamais autant été aussi fasciné de ma vie par quelqu’un ! Je n’y peux rien, c’est comme ça, je…  
-Ne dit plus rien, Hunson.  
-Mom…  
-Je ressens la même chose…  
-Vr… vraiment ?!  
-Oui. Dit Mom en rougissant. Je… je t’aime aussi… Hunson Abadeer.

A cet instant, Hunson, tout joyeux, pris Mom dans ses bras et l’embrassa à nouveau. Mom prolongea ce baiser. C’était son premier baiser. Un moment magique.

-Mom… c’est la première fois que j’embrasse quelqu’un.  
-Ah ! Bah, moi aussi…  
-Tiens, comme c’est curieux… vivre notre premier baiser ensemble.  
-Oui, c’est beau.  
-Magnifique, tout comme toi, Mom.

Hunson et Mom restèrent dans cet endroit de la Nightosphere, longtemps. Deux ou trois heures à peu près. Mom finit par se rappeler que Simon était tout seul.

-Mince !! Simon est resté tout seul à ta maison, Hunson.  
-Oh, laisse-le ! Il ne doit rien lui arriver de mal. Personne n’a le droit, mis à part moi de rentrer dans ma maison.  
-Hunson.  
-Mom ?  
-Je veux que l’on rentre, j’ai promis à Simon que je reviendrais une fois que je t’ai trouvé.  
-Mais, ma douce…  
-Allez… s’il te plaît mon… Amour ?

Hunson sourit et soupira.

-Très bien ! Monte sur mon dos !

Mom monta sur le dos de Hunson, sans hésiter. Tout deux allèrent jusqu’à la maison de Hunson. Simon s’y trouvait mais s’était endormi à force d’attendre.

-Simon ! Hey, hey, Simon ! On est revenu !   
-Mo….om ? Dit Simon en se réveillant. Que… pourquoi vous vous donnez la main…  
-Et bien… Dit Mom en rougissant.  
-Non ?  
-Si !  
-J’y crois pas…  
-Tu ferais mieux d’y croire, humain. Dit Hunson en souriant.  
-Tu… L’AS HYPNOTISE, DEMON ! Dit Simon, en colère.  
-Simon ! Calme toi, Hunson ne m’a pas hypnotisé du tout. Tu vois, c’est ce qu’on appelle, être amoureux. Tu devrais le savoir. Tu es toi-même amoureux de Betty.  
-C’est vrai, Mom… je m’excuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris… néanmoins je suis content pour toi, meilleure amie. Bonheur, moi je dis !  
-Merci Simon !

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Simon regarda Hunson en fronçant les sourcils.

-Prend bien soin de Mom, toi. Je ne voudrais pas qu’il lui arrive des malheurs… ou sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie !  
-Ne t’en fais pas, humain. Pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal ? C’est la créature la plus belle, fascinante et magnifique que je n’ai jamais rencontré ! Et… et je l’aime.  
-Oh, Hunson… dit Mom en rougissant.

Simon grimaça un peu, mais il était quand même content pour Mom, malgré tout.

-Mais nous allons devoir partir, Mom. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici.  
-Je vais rester auprès de Hunson, Simon.  
-Pardon ?

Grand silence.

-Mom… tu ne peux pas rester ici, pense à ta famille, tes amis…   
-Tu leur diras que je suis en voyage initiatique. Je ne veux pas partir d’ici, cet endroit est vraiment magnifique et magique. Et j’y ai trouvé l’amour de ma vie.  
-Tout ça en une semaine…  
-Simon, tu n’es même pas encore avec Betty et tu l’appelles déjà l’amour de ta vie, dois-je te le rappeler ?  
-Je plaisantais, Mom ! Mais tu promets de revenir dans le monde réel de temps en temps, promis ?  
-Je te le promets, Simon… je te le promets…

Il y eu un autre grand silence… Simon se jeta dans les bras de Mom.

-Tu vas me manquer, tu sais.  
-Toi aussi, Simon… Toi aussi.

Hunson toussa.

-Je ne vous dérange pas, j’espère ?  
-Non, pourquoi ? Demanda Mom.  
-Pour… rien. Bon, Simon, tu veux que je te montre la sortie ?  
-Oui… Betty doit être morte d’inquiétude.  
-Oh oui, ce ne serait pas bien de laisser sa petite amie seule ainsi.  
-Ce n’est pas encore ma petite amie.  
-Les humains me fascineront toujours.  
-Et les démons, alors...


	7. Commencement d'une nouvelle vie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> une nouvelle vie qui commence!

Mom regarda Simon et Hunson en souriant. Elle était contente qu’ils finissent par être en bons termes.

Hunson, accompagné de Mom, emmena Simon vers l’entrée qui allait le ramener dans le monde des humains.

-Prends soin de toi, hein ! Mom. Promets le moi !  
-Je te le promets, Simon ! Toi aussi, prends soin de toi ! Et de Betty aussi.  
-Promis, Mom !

Ils se câlinèrent une dernière fois. Simon passa dans le passage pour aller dans le monde des humains. Il n’était plus là. Mom afficha un air triste puis regarda Hunson.

-Je vais donc vivre ici, désormais.  
-Il n’y a pas d’autre choix… en vois-tu un quelconque autre ?

Mom, sans raison, se mit à rire, ce qui fit rire Hunson aussi.

-J’aime tellement ton rire, Mom !  
-Dit moi Hunson…  
-Oui ?

Petit silence.

-Tu me promets de m’aimer jusqu’à ce que la mort nous sépare ?  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
-Car je suis mortel, je finirais par mourir…  
-Mom…

Mom commença à verser une larme.

-Tu pleures ?! Ne pleure pas, s’il te plaît !

Il vint lui sécher ses larmes.

-Je… je suis si émue, tu sais.  
-Il n’y a pas de raison.  
-Donc, tu me le promets ?  
-Oui, je te l’ai déjà dit, ma douce ! Toi et moi, pour toujours.  
-Merci Hunson…  
-Je t’en prie, chérie.  
-C’est donc le commencement d’une nouvelle vie, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, une magnifique nouvelle vie…  
-Tu me le promets ?  
-Oui.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Très bien !  
-Et il me dit très bien… C’est l’histoire de comment j’ai rencontré ton père !  
-Je peux jouer, maintenant ?  
-Non, Marceline ! C’est l’heure de la sieste !  
-Mais, je ne veux pas dormir ! Mes rêves sont bizarres…  
\- Tous les rêves sont bizarres.  
\- Mais, Maman, mes rêves sont bi-i-i-zarres.  
\- Honey, quelque chose de bizarre pourrait être quelque chose de familier vu sous un différent angle différent. Et ce n’est pas effrayant, non ?  
-Tu as raison, Maman…  
-Allez, n’aie plus peur !

Elles se mirent à chanter tout les deux.

« Allons, dans le jardin,  
Vous trouverez quelque chose d’attendu,  
Juste là où vous l’avez laissé,  
Allongé à l’envers,  
Lorsque vous l’avez enfin trouvé,  
Vous verrez comment il est fané,  
Le dessous est plus léger,  
Lorsque vous tournez autour,  
Tout reste,  
Là où vous l’avez laissé… »

Fin.


End file.
